The Rhyno series episode 25
episode 25 rigby said guys where is big rhino. kalisto said I do not know. beast boy said in your three butt cheeks. rigby shouted who cares. don said yeah who cares now rigby is going to cry. a tear came from rigby's eyes. starfire said whatever. McGregor told cyborg who is what ever. cyborg knocked out McGregor.mr robinson and fred gone near starfire. beast boy got robin's stick and smashed them both with it. daphne said who even cares about this idiot. starfire shouted at daphne. kalisto was laughing. the undertaker came and said guys whats up. rigby said where is rhino. undertaker said I do not know. Richard said we know you know where he is so tell us right now. the undertake shouted at them and said I do not know where he is you people are so dumb someone must be dressing up as me idiot even you rigby. starfire said who is the dresser of the undertaker. McGregor said I think it is someone evil so it is me. cyborg got a hammer and smashed it on McGregor. the polices said obviously not skips rigby said I think it is rob. cyborg said idiots it is skips. Scooby said it is skips because he is the one who plans and he wanted to do it. skips said rob what do we do. rob shouted give him to me. skips gave him to rob. rob putted rhyno in a cage. shaggy said daphne you should not be rude to starfire. the polices said it is party time. the undertaker went away. jerry came back and said I do not like people calling me a little guy. starfire said sorry little mouse. jerry ignored the little mouse. nibbles came and said hello jerry. jerry said this person keeps on calling me little. tom stepped on nibbles. jerry putted a bomb near tom's tail it exploded tom shouted. rigby said not now you 2 rabbits. tom said raccoon nobody makes fun of me I will cook you. cyborg smashed tom on the floor and kicked jerry. nibbles said hey. cyborg kicked nibbles. spike said hello starfire. kalisto said useless dog. beast boy shouted no dogs are useless they are all cute. spike said tyke come here. tyke gone to beast boy and bitted his leg. rigby said you are luck that was a soft bite. spike said I see something. spike got tom and smashed a hammer on his head. don said eat this butt. rigby ignored. daphne said idiot starfire . fred shouted daphne stop doing this. kalisto pushed starfire over. daphne stepped on starfire. rigby is reading a book.mr robinson was running. Darwin shouted mr robinson is the best. beast boy said cyborg you know what to do. cyborg said yes. cyborg grabbed kalisto and smashed him on the floor and threw him into a metal thing. beast boy got Daphne's leg and threw daphne on the edge of the metal thing. daphne said cool bro. kalisto said I will get you cyborg for this. rigby said this is too much